Behind the Scenes of a Digithon
by DigiFreak
Summary: A humorous tale of bird's nests, sugar coated crests, policemen, and a Digifun.


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
Behind the Scenes of the Digithons  
  
Tai: (reading his script) Hey everyone, guess what?  
  
Izzy: (reading his) What?  
  
Tai: It's a.....a Digi-fun?  
  
Director: STOP ROLLING! Cut cut cut! Tai! What are you doing?  
  
Tai: (pointing at his script) It says Digifun!  
  
Director: (yelling at the script writers) WHAT? It's a DIGITHON!  
  
Writer: It was Bill.  
  
Director: I don't care-Tai, rewrite it, it says Digithon.  
  
Tai: I don't have a pen.  
  
Izzy: Tai, he means say Digithon, not Digifun.  
  
Tai: Oh.  
  
Matt (offstage): Yeah, like Digifun makes sense anyway.....oh wait a minute, we're talking about TAI. Never mind then, go ahead.  
  
Tai: Okay, note to self-kill Matt.  
  
Director: Stop yakking, roll film-and action!  
  
Tai: Hey everyone, guess what?  
  
Izzy: What?  
  
Tai: It's a Digi-a Digi.....(starts laughing)  
  
Director: CUT CUT CUT! Tai, we've been through this. Di-gi-thon! Is that so hard for you Digidestined?  
  
Tai: No no, it's T.K.!  
  
T.K.: Whargle?  
  
Matt: T.K.! That's a sugar coated Crest, put it down-hey wait, that's MINE!  
  
Sora: Um, Mr, Director sir, there's a problem with this hat?   
  
Director: What now?  
  
Sora: Well, um......I think a bird put a nest in it. And Biyomon says it wasn't her.  
  
Matt: That's not a bird nest, it's your hair! (laughs, then stops abruptly) T.K.! STOP EATING MY CREST!  
  
T.K.: But it's gooood-HEY!  
  
Patamon: (flying around) Mmm! I like sugar-ooooh, shooooooooogar!  
  
Palmon: OH NO! Mimi!  
  
Mimi: What? (looking at her clothes) Do I clash?  
  
Palmon: No! You have....oh wait, it's not dandruff. It's just sugar.  
  
Patamon: Shoooooger? Where's sugar?  
  
Matt: Your Mon ate my crest!  
  
Mimi: Get the flying pig off my back!  
  
Patamon: But you have delicious sugar in your hair!  
  
Aximili: Have you found any Cinnamon Bun-zuh?  
  
Patamon: No but if we keep looking in Mimi's hair we might!  
  
Mimi: WRONG SHOW, AND GET OFF ME, YOU FLYING PIG! I do not have Cinnabons in my hair because I am not Princess Leia!  
  
Director: What time is it? (looks at his watch) 7:30 a.m.-this is going to be a long day. I'm going for coffee. I'll be back sometime this year.......  
  
* * *  
  
(The Digimon are relaxing during the Director's coffee break)  
Gabumon: Patamon, have you gotten over your sugar high?  
  
Patamon: (looking around wide eyed, mouth open) Uh huhhhhh.....  
  
Gatomon: I don't think you are....(runs away from Patamon, who is trying to pull her tail)  
  
Palmon: Where's SHE going?  
  
Agumon: (shrugs)  
  
DemiDevimon: (flying in) Mind if I join you guys?  
  
Patamon: Nuh uhhhhhh.  
  
Agumon: (muttering) SLIGHTLY.  
  
DemiDevimon: I was acting! Besides, the mushrooms were good! I ate one.  
  
Gomamon: Hey, that explains why you're so stupid......  
  
Biyomon: YAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Agumon: What the censored?????  
  
Gabumon: Aren't we supposed to be good little Digimon?  
  
Agumon: I don't care! What is she yelling about?  
  
Biyomon: Someone stole my ankle ring!  
  
Patamon: Sugar ring?  
  
Gomamon: Pay him no mind.  
  
Tentomon: (buzzing and malfunctioning) Ankle ring...-stuuuuuuuck in-----compuuuuuter-ter-ter-ter deviiiice-ice nice ice--Get it-tuhtuhtuh ow-it-uh.  
  
Biyomon: Spiral Twister! (ankle ring flies out of Tentomon)  
  
Tentomon: So that's what a black gear does to you.  
  
DemiDevimon: I could've told you THAT.  
  
Agumon: (sips his hot chocolate) Ooooookay.  
  
* * *  
  
Director: All right, everyone, I'm back. So what's happened?  
  
Gomamon: JOE COLLAPSED THE PYRAMID!  
  
Etemon: WHAT? Well that was my showroom, baby! Now where am I gonna sing?  
  
Joe: I did not, it was the Bakemon!  
  
Director: Etemon, we'll find something. And the Bakemon aren't even supposed to be here! And it's only 8:30. Okay, time for another break. (putting on his coat)  
  
Sora: Hey, we didn't even roll film!  
  
Director: Working with you guys is such a pain-okay, we'll film the commercial. Tai, remember: DIGITHON. T.K.: no eating the crests, they cost lots of sugar and chocolate.  
  
Patamon: (eyes light up) Sugar?  
  
Director: WILL SOMEONE GIVE HIM RITALIN?  
  
Joe: That's not fair. Some people really need Ritalin.  
  
Gomamon: Like, say, you?  
  
Joe: THAT AIN'T FUNNY!!!!!  
  
Meowth: That's my line.  
  
Director: Meowth! You're supposed to be on the Pinkan Island set! GET OUT! (kicks Meowth)  
  
Meowth: MEOWWWWWTH!  
  
Director: Ahem. Okay, now, from the beginning-  
  
Police: We'll need you to come with us, sir.  
  
Director: What for?  
  
Police: Abuse of Pokemon. We're from the CITTY, or the Cops with Industrial Ties To You.  
  
Director: Interesting.....ummm, kids, help your old Director out, huh?  
  
Sora: If we MUST. As long as I get a raise. I don't think I get enough time on the show.  
  
Director: Anything you want!  
  
Sora: My own star treatment room, a private hot tub, some better clothes, a clean hat with no bird nest in it-  
  
Director: OKAY OKAY!  
  
Sora: Thank you. (pulls out a bazooka) Well Mr.-Policeman, thinking you're so big and cool.......  
  
Tai: From all of the Digidestined, to all of you freaks....  
  
Sora: (fires the bazooka) Thank you for leaving us alone!  
  
Director: Thank you. Now, ahem, places, and action!  
  
Tai: Hey guys, guess what?  
  
Izzy: What?  
  
Tai: It's a Digithon!  
  
Director: (mutters) Finally......  
  
Sora: A what?  
  
Tai: A Digithon! Seven episodes of Digimon on the same day!  
  
All: YES YES YES YES YES YES!  
  
Mimi: (not saying YES YES YES YES YES YES) Oh......  
  
Director: Time for my favorite line: STOP ROLLING! CUT! Mimi, what's wrong?  
  
Mimi: I just figured out that these sneakers REALLY smell bad......  
  
Tai: Nah, that's just Matt.  
  
Matt: WHY YOU LITTLE-(dives at Tai and socks him)  
  
Tai: (socks Matt in the cheek) Knock it off!  
  
Agumon: Tell your boy to leave off!  
  
Gabumon: Yours started it!  
  
Agumon: Pepper Breath!  
  
Gabumon: Blue Blaster!  
  
Izzy: (watching the two fights) Hmm......ten bucks on the blond and the dog.  
  
Mimi: (hands Joe some popcorn) Izzy, I'll see that ten and raise you five, to the big haired kid and the lizard thing.  
  
Agumon: (yells out in the middle of a kick) DINOSAUR!  
  
Mimi: Yeah, the big haired kid and the dinosaur.  
  
Tai: (whacks Matt in the head with his giant hair) HA! Take a faceful of hairspray! NYAH!  
  
Joe: Hmm.....I'll add fifteen to Mimi's bet. That hair is too tough for the blond to beat.  
  
Izzy: Darn. 30 to 10, I should've bet more.....  
  
Director: The Digidestined gambling....never thought I'd see the day. It's 9:00, we haven't successfully gotten through the commercial yet, and already the police have come by. (takes some Advil) This is going to be a loooooong day.  



End file.
